A production printing system is typically a continuous form printer that prints on paper or some other printable medium that is stored on relatively large rolls, also called a “web” when printing. It is generally a high-speed printer used for volume printing, such as 100 pages per minute or more. These printers typically include a localized print controller that controls the overall operation. These printers also include one or more print engines (sometimes referred to as an “imaging engine” or as a “marking engine”) that apply ink to the print medium as directed by the print controller.
The printers are also typically configured with heaters or dryers that are used to evaporate the fluid content of the ink such that the ink attaches to the print medium. In production printing systems, these print dryers usually have multiple elements that radiate heat to the web so as to dry the ink onto the print medium after the print engine applies the ink to the print medium. Certain print dryers, such as infrared dryers, also use air intake and exhaust systems to remove the evaporated carrier fluid of the ink as well as any absorbed heat from the immediate environment. However, excess heat from the print dryer to certain parts of the web can create a fire hazard. For example, areas of the print medium with lower concentrations of ink sometimes dry faster, potentially causing the print medium to be overheated and rendering it more likely to ignite. Additionally, paper dust from the web can propagate through the dryer and catch fire.
These hazards can be compounded if the printer continues to operate during high-temperature events. For example, airflow through the dryer during excessive temperatures can start and fuel a fire creating a dangerous situation for printer personnel. Also, damage to the printer and the more delicate and expensive components of the printer, such as the print controller, are more likely to escalate from continued operation at high temperatures.